It All Began With Facebook
by BaybieBlue
Summary: Emily never told the team everything about her being bullied. A few days later she acts suspicious. Everyone is very confused and worried. Where is Bubbly Emily in that big hoodie? Lot's Of Views!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: It All Begins

Summary: Emily has a secret. When she was little she was bullied. Everyone knew that part but Emily never told anyone how bad it was. Who is "Rozey" and "Valley"? Why is Emily very protective lately? Why is she acting strange?

Emily

_Flashback_

_I went home and went on to my computer. Our school had a chat site. The teachers couldn't moderate it but every day we had to go on and do homework with our assigned buddy. I logged on to talk with my 2 partners. We had to use different names so I never knew who these kids were. Their usernames were Rozey and Valley._

_I interrupted their chat._

"_Oh look who is here!" popped up on a speech bubble. Rozey._

"_The FREAK! She is such a nerd! Hey, Emily? You want to do our homework? We know how much you love school." Valley said._

"_She has to! Remember! We told her she has to or else we spread rumors and make her life miserable. Plus she has our assignments anyways and it's our word against hers." Rozey said._

_I couldn't even speak. _

"_Emily? Did you start our homework?" Valley said._

"_I…..I just got home." I typed._

_I pressed enter and it sent._

* * *

_They knew my name…I didn't know theirs. What's worse? The fact I am only 9 or the fact that I never told?_

_Rozey and Valley followed me throughout my school years. It first started in 1__st__ grade. The bullying I mean. Rozey and Valley were my cyber bullies. They hacked all of my things. They got my locker combo, lunch code, Social site passwords. Everything. Just to embarrass me. I met them in 3__rd__ grade. _

* * *

_I was walking down the hall when I tripped. Two girls were nearby. Those are my future bullies. I have many bullies. But that's how it all began._

* * *

Ji was finally allowing us to have social media accounts like Facebook, or Instagram, or Twitter. I chose Facebook. We all chose facebook.

"Hey Emily? What's your username?" Mia asked.

"Fluffy Bunnies." I said.

"Seriously?"

"No it's my name. Just with a twist. Emily Stone."

"Cool mine is Michael Oakers."

"Mine is Mia Frost."

"Kevin Pond."

"Jayden Inferno."

Ji wanted our names to be related to our symbol power. This way we can always tell who is who when it is just us.

"Well anyways…. I am not adding any of you." I said.

"Why not?" Mia asked.

"I see you guys every day. I want to be able to be normal. That also means I am blocking my wall from all of you!" I said.

They groaned.

"Not my fault. You know I am the youngest. This means I am more rebel like since I am further away from becoming a mature lady." I said with a fancy British accent at the end.

Later in the day

"Look who is back the nerd!" Appeared on my wall. That and more hurtful comments. I started to deep breathe. I was close to tears. This is what I was afraid of. If my friends knew they'd go beserk.

"She is so obese!" popped up.

"Emily! Dinner!" Jayden shouted.

"One minute!" I shouted back. I put my laptop down on my bed and logged out.

I grabbed a hoodie and went to the dining room.

"I am not so hungry. I am going to go for a jog. I will be back later." I said.

"Are you sure Emily?" Ji asked. I nodded.

"I just need to do some things. I need time to think." I said. They nodded and I left.

A few weeks later

The bullying hasn't stopped. It has climaxed. I haven't eaten in weeks but drank lots of water. I worn sunglasses whenever I was around them. I have lost a lot of weight.

As far as the rangers knew I been eating at restaurants. That's all they needed to know.

They were all out right now. They went to go get something to eat. I told them I already ate.

I can't tell them. I lied to them! I told them I ate and everything! The only person who knows I haven't ate is Bree. She is a friend to me on facebook. She keeps trying to get me to eat but I never see her at all so she doesn't know. She does have my number and she still thinks I live at home with my parents. That is a lie to.

* * *

Authors Note: I have been bullied millions of times. I have been bullied for a variety of things. Most recently for protecting my friend. I been bullied for the way I speak (not accent but the way I put words and order, you may not know it but I have a learning disability called Non-Verbal Learning Disorder) I have been physically hit. I been called dumb because I am half deaf. I been called retarded because I have walked into objects because I am half blind. I been called autistic. I am (Nonverbal Learning Disorder is on the border) but I still take that offensive. I been called wild (not in a good way) because I have ADHD. I been called un-coordinated because of NVLD and ADHD that I can't balance on my own. I been hit in school constantly (once with a trash barrel on wheels on purpose by another student) and no matter what I do I been bullied. I never told my friends this because I can't trust anyone. I can't even trust my nurse (and her son is my best friend from when I was little, I moved and she nurses here but her son lives in the other town.) I am been bullied since 2007. Sometimes by friends. Others by bullies. I feel like if I can't be honest with you….how do I expect you to trust me to know that I know what bullying feels like. I know about it. I been a victim. I once ran away…. (I probably made you into tears by now….) and no matter how much I cried no one heard me. I couldn't get help! I felt alone! I pretty much sit alone at lunch. People ask me everyday why I hate it here. That's the answer. I was never bullied before I moved here and now I am. I didn't want to be popular. I didn't ask to move. I didn't want to be here. I didn't want anything that happened. I didn't want to be someone I am not. And that would be someone who has to hide her feelings every day, someone who has to seem strange, someone who had to grow up hoping that no one would bully her. I used to be a girly girl! Now I am a tomboy! People make fun of me for that. Saying that I don't belong. Saying that I am creepy. I practically had my childhood taken from me! What I hate most is I walk down the halls and people will stare at me like some kind of creep! I bet if my best friend from elementary school (the one I was in before I moved) saw my eyes she can read me like an open book. She knew me better than anyone but when ever anyone looks into my eyes they see someone who is just there. My friend used to see laughter, innocence, happiness, joy, cheerfulness, a girl who had her future going for her. But if she were to look in my eyes now she would see sorrow, sadness, a girl who has been beaten, destroyed. I still think my bull_**ies**_ are working for the nighlok… Wouldn't surprise me. They act like it. But anyways, The only reason that is helping me get through this is being BaybieBlue. Without her….me….umm…well me…..I think if that never happened…well I don't even know what'd I'd do. The only way I am not becoming a bully is because I am not going to stop to their level. I am not going to bully others just because they bully me. I know they will exist. I got bullied once on here just for a mistake. I never told. He never bothered me again. I was lucky. I don't remember the person but after I told everyone in authors note about how much I am bullied and they are horrible he stopped. I hope that if any of you see bullying….That you will please stop it! No one asked for it. I know you must all be scared of standing up for somebody. I was too when I was a bystander when my friend got bullied. I got over my fear and stood up for her. If you see someone being bullied please stand up! Be and up-stander (a bystander who stands up for someone being bullied) Words hurt. They can kill. Here is a video someone made on youtube. Search 'It's Too Late To Apologize' and go to the video made by rAdicalKevin123 So please. Just please! I AM BEGGING YOU! For Phoebe Prince, Amanda Todd, and all the other victims. Stand up for a victim of bullying. I would appreciate it. Just please…..

~BaybieBlue


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Video, Posts, Messages, Oh My!

Authors Note: I have gotten SO MANY reviews and PM's saying a lot of sympathy and empathy and a lot and I mean A LOT of that all of you will stand up to Bullying! Here are some Responses (reviews. I responded to your PM's) Also It may take a little while and you may read something about the wrongs done by the king by accident. (History homework. UGH!) I may also end up drawing something and writing something about Bullying or Facebook or something on the paper. Wow. My teacher is going to be majorly confused.

StarSlingerSnitch- Well a lot of people know what it's like to be alone. So thanks! (I meant it. I want people to think more about bullying. It makes people feel alone and strange. Luckily I didn't.)

GurlIsAllowed2HaveFun- Maybe she will….Maybe she won't.

Stayband- You did the right thing standing up for her. (It is a little tricky to read so I responded to your PM) Maybe when you come for the exchange student you should do my hometown or something. Then we would really be close. Maybe by then I will have a child or something or pregnant. Also thanks for compliment about me writing better stories then them. (Just saying. Not trying to bully them but it's true.)

Icyraindrop- Thank you for standing up when you see a bully.

Butterfly Dreamer767- I hope you did enjoy it and yes obviously there is another chapter. Hopefully someone stood up for you.

FINALLY! Continue la Chapter.

Emily

(A few weeks later, the next morning)

I woke up and immediately threw on my hoodie. I went out and saw them cooking some breakfast. How much I prayed for a juicy piece of Jayden's bacon! He used his fire symbol to cook them just right.

I headed for the cabinet and grabbed a cup. I walked towards the sink and filled the cup with water. We didn't communicate as much anymore. They tried to get me to talk to them. Tried to get me to open up. I just snapped at them. I didn't mean to. It's just I don't want them to get hurt. I don't want them to get hurt like me. They would think I am weak or will try to protect me more than I need. I can handle this.

"Emily. We need to talk. Sit down and eat. We are all worried about you." I heard Jayden say softly but still commanding me to.

"No." I snapped. Mike and Kevin got up and grabbed my arms. They dragged me over to the chair and forced me to sit.

"You can't force me to eat." I muttered.

They sighed. They sat down and began to eat. They gave me a plate but I never touched it. I waited till they were too distracted with talking. They were talking about things on Facebook. Like, Kevin liked a page about swimming, Mia liked a kids place, Etc.

I got up slowly without them noticing and walked slowly to the door. I opened it and left. I started to walk towards the park. I sat down on the bench and tried to think. Who is doing this? What's the point?

"Look. The nerd finally showed her face. Where have you been? Getting pregnant so you can get cash? Or did your parents seriously hate you enough to send you away?" I heard someone behind me say. I turned around and there I saw Rebecca. She was the most popular girl in our school. She had long brown hair with bright blue eyes.

"She is such a klutz" her friend Isabelle exclaimed.

I got up and walked over to them.

'What do you have against me!" I screamed.

"Little Cry Baby. Are you pregnant? Please, The world needs to know." Rebecca said like she was a reporter.

"I'm not. I'm not pregnant!" I said slowly. Rebecca threw a punch at me. I felt my leg bucked. Then I passed out.

Jayden

"Where is Emily?" Mia said. I looked around. Where did she go. I noticed the door open. I got up and ran outside.

I tried to think of where she may have went.

The cupcake shop? Let's try it.

I ran to the cupcake shop and didn't see her. That didn't stop me from searching wherever I could to find her.

It was only when I reached the park and discovered her on the ground. Her pant leg was covered in blood.

I reached for my phone and dialed 911.

"I am in Thornton Park on 198 South Street and my friend is covered in blood. We need help right now!" I said when the operator picked up.

"An ambulance is on the way. Is she breathing?" The operator asked. I checked for a pulse. It was faint.

"Her pulse is very faint. She is breathing but is having problems."

"She she wearing anything that can be making it hard to breathe? Like a heacy jacket if she is sweating, a belt that is on to tight?"

She was sweating. I took off her hoodie and realized she was very thin.

"I just took off her hoodie! She is severly underweight!" I screamed in pain.

"When was the last time you saw her eat?"

"I don't know. A month ago. She said she went out to eat!" I screamed. None of us knew this. Then an ambulance arrived. The grabbed Emily and placed her on a gurney.

I got in the ambulance and it took us to the hospital. I called Mia.

"Hey Mia tell everyone I am heading to the hospital. Emily is covered in blood on her leg." I said.

"Okay. We will be on our way. We will meet you there. What hospital?"

"Umm The Lillian Marie Hospital."

"Okay." Then we hung up.

"Emily. We will help you."

Emily (A few days later)

I haven't told them Rebecca hit me. I told them I cut my leg on the fence. As for the underweight problem I said I haven't been feeling good. They believed me. I may not be good at lying but I don't have a reason to, in their minds, but I can't stand it. Why can't I be someone else? Why do I have to be me? Why did I have to be like this? I can't trust them. I can't trust anyone. I feel like if I spend more time with my friends they will find more reasons to bully me. That is why I never talk to them. (This actually sort of happened to me. I did Isolate myself. I am using background knowledge and internet searching to figure this out.)

Whenever they are here I just ignore them and look out my window. They are all here now. I am thinking of my options:

If I tell them it can get worse. The bullies will pick on me when I am alone and I won't be able to trust anyone. I won't be able to leave the house at all.

I can't even trust them.

I know I won't be able to feel better. Never.

I blame myself. If I never acted or treated others as nice I wouldn't be picked on. I wouldn't be me. I may not know Jayden or the others or be as close but I wouldn't be hurt.

How can I expect to be normal? I am being picked on and even Bree can't help me. She is my best friend.

I used to love cheering up people but I don't have that charge anymore. I don't feel like it. I used to love playing the flute but I can't. I just don't want to. Maybe these are why I am being picked on.

Am I even Emily?

"Emily?" Mia asked snapping me out of my thoughts.

I looked at them with no emotion. They sighed.

I turned to look out my window.

A few days later

I was being released to them.

When we got home I started to change. I ate for a few days to make them think I was okay now.

I grabbed a training sword and started to practice. Jayden came over and we started to spar. He hit my leg and I felt a memory return. I froze. I felt my fists clench.

I heard the sword hit the wood and I looked down.

When did I drop it?

I saw darkness.

I then saw bright lights. I shook my head and went straight towards my room. I locked my door and sat on my bed. I grabbed my laptop. I logged on to Facebook and saw 5 messages, 30 notifications, and a lot of pain.

I saw a link for a video that I was tagged in. I watched it. It was talking about me being pregnant and that because I was pregnant I was sent away. I saw Rebecca dressed in a wig that looked like my hair. She was like:

"Hello! My name is Emily! I am a pregnant little hated piece of crap!" She said in a squeaky voice. Then she was fake hit.

I saw many comments like:

-Why did she have to sign up! We need a new site! Let's call it the I hate Emily Page.

-Why did she have to be living? Why couldn't she have died before she signed up. Kill me now!

And many more.

I got messaged that said I shouldn't be alive or that I should commit suicide. A lot of hate. Just great.

What do I expect?

I was again weighing my options:

If I tell them it can get worse. The bullies will pick on me when I am alone and I won't be able to trust anyone. I won't be able to leave the house at all.

I can't even trust them.

I know I won't be able to feel better. Never.

I blame myself. If I never acted or treated others as nice I wouldn't be picked on. I wouldn't be me. I may not know Jayden or the others or be as close but I wouldn't be hurt.

How can I expect to be normal? I am being picked on and even Bree can't help me. She is my best friend.

I used to love cheering up people but I don't have that charge anymore. I don't feel like it. I used to love playing the flute but I can't. I just don't want to. Maybe these are why I am being picked on.

Am I even Emily?

Then I got a dark thought. Suicide.

Authors Note: Okay that was my toughest chapter. I had to do a lot of thinking back to the past. I never thought of suicide but I did weigh my options a lot. There will be lots more thinking back to pain. I am only causing this so people will stand up to bullying. Okay? I don't want attention or anything but I did do this so you will stand up to bullying.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: They Discover

Authors Note: This will be a short chapter because even though I am writing this the suspense is killing me! I need to be able to sleep tonight. This will be my longest story as Emily goes in and out of depression, and lot's more. This has to be done in 45 minutes. No distractions! We can do this!

Emily

I looked at my computer screen in horror. I can't believe I was thinking about this. No one was here to help. They were all out. Ji was asleep. I thought about telling him. No. I quickly wrote a note to Jayden, Mike, Kevin, and Mia. I then got back onto my laptop.

I turned on the webcam (inspired by Cyber-Bullying. Great movie that captures what it's like. Check it out)

I pressed recording.

"I am the real…I am the real Emily Pirtle. I used the name Emily Stone because I was told I am tough as earth but with a kind heart. But clearly I should be…I should be called Emily Twig. That is what you are all saying! I…I don't know what I did to make everyone hate me so much that they…you want me dead. As you can see I am not pregnant. I was not sent away. Bree, I am sorry but I can't continue! I can't. Jayden, Mike, Mia, Kevin, I am sorry. There is a note in my desk. I just can't continue…I am practically hated for things that I never did. I wanted it to stop but…but it won't. I can't continue." I said with tears in my eyes.

I then remembered something I said to a little girl.

"Don't worry. Be happy. I will be gone. Bye." I said pressing the end recording. I edited it with some songs. Some flute, some piano, and My Immortal and Bring Me To Life by evanescence (I am trying to do this really fast so I can sleep tonight!) I then accepted a friend request. I then posted it to Facebook and Youtube.

I put the computer on my bed not bothering to log out. I went into the bathroom grabbing my knife. Yes I have been cutting, I cut myself not once, not twice but three times more. I carved a word into my arm. It read 'Pain, Horror, _Bullied_.' I screamed. I can hear running coming closer to the bathroom. I reached for the lock and locked it.

"Emily? You okay!" I heard Ji say through the door.

"I'm okay. I…I just saw a spider and it scared me. It's It's dead." I said.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yes. Just go back to sleep." I said. I heard him walk away. I went into the medicine cabinet.

Jayden

I got an alert. She accepted. I was worried about Emily. We all were. We changed our names and pictures. I was now Braden. Mia was Amy. Kevin was Vinnie. Mike was Mickey. She accepted them all. We saw a video of her. We clicked on it. We were at the library so she didn't know what we were doing. We plugged in headphones and waited for the video.

"I am the real…I am the real Emily Pirtle. I used the name Emily Stone because I was told I am tough as earth but with a kind heart. But clearly I should be…I should be called Emily Twig. That is what you are all saying! I…I don't know what I did to make everyone hate me so much that they…you want me dead. As you can see I am not pregnant. I was not sent away. Bree, I am sorry but I can't continue! I can't. Jayden, Mike, Mia, Kevin, I am sorry. There is a note in my desk. I just can't continue…I am practically hated for things that I never did. I wanted it to stop but…but it won't. I can't continue." She said with tears. "Don't worry. Be happy I am gone." She continued. The video ended.

We got up and ran back. We were racing for our friends life. She was going to kill herself! I called Ji on the way.

"Jayden?" Ji asked.

"Go and check on Emily now!" I ordered. I heard a scream coming through the phone.

I heard shuffling.

"EMILY!" I heard Ji shout.

"Call 911." I ordered and hung up. A few minutes later the house was sworn with Ambulances. Emily was taken to the hospital. We couldn't come. I went into her room. I had to find out why. I saw her laptop on on the bed. I opened it to reveal comments from people saying they were happy she would be dead.

I exited that window to come to her page. It was filled with comments about her being a person who slept around or was pregnant. I sighed. I grabbed the laptop, changed her password and email. This way she can't log on anymore. She needs time to recover. I didn't need the note anymore. I knew why she did this, or tried to, she was Cyber-Bullied. I went to tell the others.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Emily

Was I dead yet? Please say I am! I want to die!

I can hear footsteps, very fast foot steps, around me. I heard the ambulance so I can tell I was probably at the hospital. It started to get faint but sometimes it would get louder. I was praying for it to get faint. I needed it to be faint.

A few days later

I can hear voices. Am I having a death expirence? One where you are trapped in your body? I can still hear! Why can't I feel?

I started to hear the machine probably to my right beeping. I saw things that meant a lot to me in darkness. It was hazy but they would come closer and disappear. What is going on? If this didn't work I know where to go next. I just need to make a deal. Make a promise. Make a fake promise. All in exchange for my life. I mean it's logic. No one wants me. Why should I be here?

I woke up and saw Jayden in the chair in front of the bed I was in.

"Hey." He said softly.

"Why didn't it work?" I asked. I knew he knows what I am asking about.

"They pumped your stomach to get rid of the overdose of pills. Your under suicide watch. Why Emily? Why? We all love you!" He said. I decided to not answer. It's the best for both of us. I watched out the window. I want to be home. I want to be given a second chance to die again! I want to die! PLEASE!

Jayden

She sat there staring out the window again.

"Emily, we all love you. I saw what those kids said. I saw your video. Why didn't you tell us?" I asked. She looked at me shook her head then stared out the window again.

"I want answers Emily. Please. We don't want you dead. You're an amazing person. What will it take for you to see that?" I begged.

I saw her eyes start to water but she didn't cry.

"I want Serena." She said.

"Isn't she sick?" I asked.

"No. She is better now. Call her. I want her and only her." She said.

I sighed and gave her my phone. I saw her dial Serena.

"Serry. I want you." She said.

"I am at the hospital. I…I tri…..tried to commit…..commit….I tried to commit suicide!" She said through tears.

An Hour Later

Serena arrived and offered to take over. We were on a switch out list.

Emily

I watched as Serena came in, Jayden left, and she sat on my bed. She gave me a hug.

"Do I need to kick some chicken butt?" She said. I smiled. When we were little chickens used to chase me around. Serena used the broom to get them back in the chicken coop. Since then that was our phrase.

"No." I muttered. She smiled. We talked a little bit longer and in a few days I would be released to my friends.

A few days later

I didn't talk to anyone but Serena, My parents, and Ji. I can't be by myself but I will find away. Anyways, I got home and went to my rom. Mia followed.

I sat down on my bed and went onto my laptop. I tried to log into Facebook but it wouldn't work. I kept trying to log on. Jayden came to the door.

"Trying to log in? I changed your Email and password. We aren't letting you use Facebook." He said. I threw my head back frustrated.

"Mia, Can I get some sleep?" I asked.

"Let me make sure you go to bed. Then we are setting up-" Then the Gap sensor went off. I smiled as they sighed and ran off. I got up off my bed and climbed out my window. I climbed the fence. I walked for a little while.

I eventually saw them battling moogers. The nighlok was doing something. This was my chance. I need to get some Sanzu water. (So this next part is to show how vulnerable she is. A regular person wouldn't be in this situation but because she is being watched, I can't show how vulnerable she is. This is just for emphasis.)

I approached the nighlok. It smiled.

"Can I have some Sanzu water in a bottle or something? I need it for a….pro…project!" I said softly so my friend's wouldn't hear me.

"How about a lot of Sanzu? And what can you do for me?" It asked.

"I can…I can tell you each of their weaknesses!" I said with a smile. It looked at the rangers fighting and nodded.

It went into the gap and came back out with some water. There was some dirt in it but oh well. I went to grab the bottle but it pulled away.

"Weaknesses first!" It snapped. I sighed.

"Use their elements against them. It uses a lot of their power when their elements are around. Like red ranger create a ring of fire around them. The blue ranger, fight on a dock. Pink ranger put her in an air chamber to fight. Nothing but air. Green ranger, fight in a forest. It will weaken them. Now can I have it!" I begged.

It started to hand me the water. I smiled. I was about to drink it when it grabbed the bottle. It dumped the bottle on itself then grabbed me. I screamed a piercing squeal/scream. My friends stopped fighting. I was screaming because it was burning me! It hurt but maybe this will kill me enough!

'EMILY!" They shouted. The nighlok was struck and it let me go. I saw Kevins' sword was in Hydro-Bow form. I quickly tried to grab the water bottle but there was none. I pouted. They continued the battle. Mia ran over to protect me from the nighlok. I kept swatting her away from me but she wouldn't go! She examined my burns.

"You will be okay….Emily? EMILY!" She said. After she said You will be okay my world started to spin and my vision started to get as dark as a new moon. Was I finally dying!?

Authors Note: So I updated today because I have 2 hours to kill and I finally decided on what should happen. She is still in the suicide state so yeah. But I apparently got a lot of tears shed with the last chapter. When will Emily learn that bullies aren't important to her? It's her friends? I am also thinking about Emily and someone else switch bodies by a nighlok or something so the rangers can figure out why she is so freaked out. It's either that or I will pick an idea you can put in the review box down below. If you want to see your idea happen next say it in a review of what the idea is, the actual plot of it and all that fun stuff. Be specific. Like specific character, specific timing what happens. Or else your idea won't be picked. I may not update for the rest of the week because my birthday is this week and I have to get cuppy cakes and then I have a party on Friday for my friend who has the same birthday and then I am doing some volunteering at my school today. Tomorrow I may update or I may not, I have homework that is due Wednesday that I didn't due today because there isn't time, I am too lazy, and I really really wanted to update! So yeah if you want your idea you know what I said. Have a nice day! The closing date may be some point next week or this weekend. Maybe Thursday or Friday (as a my birthday present to you I may update on my birthday which is May 23rd)


	5. Chapter 5

Authors Note: I will post a little bit after this but I want to ask all of you a question:

If I were to start some kind of mass story writing project, where you guys write a story on a topic (bullying) would you actually do it? I wanted to know if anyone would like to do this (I will put links to the stories in a chapter on here and on my profile) because we can get a lot more people to read stories about bullying and then maybe we can raise more awareness. We can get more people to stand up. I can either give you an opening paragraph which can be this in any POV:

(Someone else finds out about the bullying:)

Crying. I heard muffled crying. We have been searching for (Insert name here) because (he or she) ran off saying that we don't understand. That we won't ever understand. I quickly skimmed the (enter a location) for the crying (girl or boy). It turned out it was (Another kid or the person who was being searched for). (I sighed- if another kid, I quickly ran over-the person who was being searched for) and tried to figure out what was wrong.

(Someone being bullied)

(Cyber)

'(insert insult in italics)' popped up. I looked at the computer, waiting for more. I knew there would be more. I was right as another few popped up. I quickly slammed my laptop closed and let out a soft cry. I got up from my desk and layed on my bed. I continued crying softly. Then (insert character here) entered. (He or She) looked at me (Insert emotion). I quickly wiped my tears away (afraid or trying) (to hide it-afraid or so _ doesn't see-trying)

(Physical)

I was in the park. I was alone. Then someone tapped my shoulder. I turned around and saw (random name or character)

(Insert argument)

(He or She) then threw a (insert Punch or kick) at me.

(He or she) continued hitting me.

I then felt darkness.

(Emotional)

I was sitting in the corner of a fence. I am surrounded by kids from (enter old school or town name). They kept insulting me.

"(insult)"

"(insult)"

"(insult)"

"(insult)"

"(insult)"

"(insult)"

I (enter characters reaction) (until or until _ stopped me) (Enter character name.)…

Or you can make up your own.

Chapter 5

Emily

I didn't die sadly. I am depressed. I went through all that pain for nothing. Now I can't even leave my room. It's not a room it's more like walls a bed, they bring in sheets and stuff before bed, and floor. Mia sleeps with me at night. She claims it's for my safety. Jayden is trying to track down those people. I know them. I didn't tell. It will get worse. I watched as they placed another meal in front of me.

"I don't feel good enough to eat." I said. They sighed and forced the chicken into my mouth and made me chew and swallow.

Fast Forward

It was now bedtime. I got into my bed and fell asleep quickly.

Mia

I was awaken by Emily sleep talking.

"Rebecca! Stop! Please! Bree! Help! HELP! HHHHEEEELLLLPPPP! ROXY! ROSEY! REBECCA! STOP! PLEASE!" She cried. I quickly went out and grabbed some paper. I wrote down the names I heard. I looked at the paper and smiled. We finally had the names!

So if you want to let me know. I want to be able to put a link. I got to go and pick my mom up from the airport with my sister. BYE!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Authors Note: SO Sorry about the late update. Today is my birthday and so far…ehh rather not talk about it. One word: Bella and cup-cake stealers. Okay that was 4 but oh well. So I decided to update and I have a HUGE idea for a new story. I may or may not post it today.

ON WITH THE CHAPTER PLEASE!

Jayden

When we woke up we realized Mia looked happy. Emily looked clueless as the rest of us were. She sat us down.

"I figured out who is hurting Emily!" Mia said happily. IUt has been a mystery to us all. She never told and refused to.

I looked at Emily. She was frozen. It was like she just saw something she shouldn't have.

"And?" Mike spoke.

"It's Rebecca, Rosey, and Roxy. Also a girl named Bree was mentioned." Mia said.

"That's not them." Emily said slowly.

"You mentioned them last night. You were screaming and flinched as if you were being hit!" Mia argued. Emily immediately stopped talked. She knew she was beat. We all smiled. Next part is finding these girls.

Emily

Great. They know! I remember the last time I told someone about being bullied. It just got worse. I got hit. I got bullied. I can't let them get hurt! I can't!

I looked up at them to see they were gone. I looked around and saw them about to go out the door.

"WAIT!" I cried out. Time to act.

"I'm…I'm scared!" I muttered.

"Of what?" Mia asked. I looked at the ground and held my head. I took a deep breath. I then faked a pass out.

"EMILY!" I heard them chorus. I waited till I was in the recovery room to wake up.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

It has

I then slowly opened my eyes.

"Wha-What happened?" I asked in my droopy voice.

"You fainted." Mike said slowly.

"Why?" I asked.

"We don't know. We asked what you were afraid of but then you fainted." Kevin filled in.

"Oh….."I said.

"You okay?" Jayden asked.

"Just tired." I said. They nodded and left.

Jayden stopped.

"They won't hurt you anymore. They are grounded and they are going to a reform school. Bree is happy you are okay." Jayden said then left. The chains have broken. I am free. I can breathe.

"Can I get something to eat? I am really hungry." I said with a smile. I knew the next part. Recovery.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Emily

I saw the news repots. They thought I was crazy. Then they told about the fact I was also being secretely bullied.

Everyone came in.

"You okay?" They asked.

"Why didn't anyone see this? Why didn't anyone stop it? Why didn't you dig deeper to find out! Did everyone hate me! Why didn't you or anyone protect me!" I snapped.

"We tried. You wouldn't tell us." Jayden argued. I ignored them for the rest of the day.

The Next Day

They signed me up for therapy. My therapist…she was really nice. She helped me realize that its not anyone's fault. It's the bullies fault. She helped me feel better. She practically made a mental band-aid. I just sounded like a little kid….. :/

"Okay. It's time. You need to face them." She said closing her folder.

I sighed and nodded. She drove us all down to the Juvie detention center. I saw the girls in orange suits and handcuffs playing a card game.

I walked up to them.

"Why?" I asked.

"Why what!" Rebecca snapped.

"Why did you want to bully me? Why did you hate me?"

"Because. You are weak. You go missing and turn up on Facebook. For years you done are homework and didn't even know it! Besides we had a deal. A deal with some monster. It made a promise to us. That we would be able to be queens. Besides, Bullying you is like a way of life to us. Bully the weak, stay on top. Bullying you is like blood to us. We need it to live. The yellow ranger may be missing right now but we are in Juvie." Roxy said.

"Whatever. Bullying is wrong. Don't you guys understand that. And also you like the yellow ranger? Why?" I asked.

"Because she is kind to everyone. Like you. She is amazing. She fights monsters as if she believe she can fight off all things evil. She believes she has power that she can make anyone scared." Rosey said.

"She can fight off all things evil. She harnesses the power of Earth. She has blonde hair. She….her name….Her name is….Her name is Maddison-Kate." I said. I was about to take out my samuraizer but decided against it.

"Join the good side. The yellow ranger would appreciate it." I snapped. I got up and walked away.


	8. Chapter 8

Questions?

I was wondering if anyone did the project back in chapter 5?

Also if any of you want a sequel? Here would be a short summary:

Emily is happy now. She has gotten over cutting, suicide, anorexia, and many other battles. But what happens when she realizes that she can't be protected forever and the nighlok take notice of it? Will they use her one weakness against her? Will they turn the team to hate her? Will the team come to their senses?

Or:

Emily is happy now. She has gotten over cutting, suicide, anorexia, and many other battles. Serena has gotten better and Emily is ready to face her fear of going back to school. What happens though when her 'friends' aren't exactly some of those good friends?

(I really like that one^)

Or:

Emily is starting to get homesick so she goes home and sends Serena in. The rangers all go out one time to see a totally different Emily. What happened?

Or:

If you want you can come up something you really want to see and I will write it!

I really want to know if you wrote a book and so far here is who has:

krazykriss- It's ok for boys to cry


	9. Chapter 9

FAQ

SO I was asked to do this by a PM so well….I recruited my friend, had them read the story, and they asked questions (about me being bullied and Emily)

When did the bullying all start?

It started when I moved here in 3rd grade. I just transferred from a different school AGAIN and I didn't quite fit in with the rest of the class. A girl picked up on that and started to use it against me.

How many people bullied you?

8 people. Boys and girls.

What grade are you in now?

8th.

Right, so who was Rozey and Valley?

Rebecca and Roxy.

Any of these made up characters based on someone in real life?

Well Bree is sort of (except I wasn't anorexic but she encouraged me to ignore them) I have a best friend who is considered my sister. We are really close and we are the exact same age and really are related. As for the bullies I didn't want to base it on anyone because if I did that means I am sort of bullying them.

Right, So why facebook?

Well, I wanted to show that because Emily is away bullying can follow and there is such thing as bullying through social media. (I sound like a professor of some sort)

I know you made other stories about Newtown and have tried to make people shred tears, and you even did yourself when you re-read it, did you try to make people cry while writing this?

Not so much. I wanted to basically get the point across that bullying does hurt. I wasn't aiming for tears for this one.

Have you ever bullied anyone?

There are times when I feel like punching someone (come on, we all want to every once in a while) but I can never do it.

Do you think Emily tried to get help?

I think she would have sat there and played her flute but I don't play flute so I don't really know the chords or anything so I couldn't place it in.

Why Emily? Why not Mia, or Jayden, Or Kevin, Or Mike?

Well Emily is the youngest so I can relate to her more. Plus Jayden has been sheltered for his whole life, so he has no enemies besides Nighloks. Kevin didn't have any evidence of bullying and same with Mia. Mike is just too cool to be bullied (and probably wouldn't care)

Why less Nighlok?

Because Nighlok don't really exist (or so we think) and I wanted to show that bullying isn't some mythological creature who learns our deepest darkest secrets.

What would you get from Emily's story if you weren't bullied?

Well that sometimes bullying can bring out the real side of people (like Jayden and the others didn't stop when she blocked them out, they tried to get deeper and Bree wanted to help and protect her.) and sometimes you learn who your true friends are.

If you could do one thing about bullying what would it be?

Well since there would always be mean kids out there, I would make a movie, or like I did, write a story about bullying and try to get it as great as I can to get awareness. Either that or start a bullying victims club to help healing and to prevent suicide and stuff like that.

Anything you regret in this book?

Not really….In my mind I feel like I captivated the emotions of bullying and the thoughts.

Was this tough for you to write?

No, I was bullied before. It hurt to think back then and thinking of what I thought. I had to replay scenes in my mind so I did shed a few tears(what, a 9 year old girl not being able to play tag with the other kids is kind of sad, especially when you asked and been excluded and much more happened.) so yeah, but eventually I didn't mind. If I didn't confront what happened I wouldn't have gotten over it. Besides, I am perfectly happy because I have many readers, I been told many times (by teachers, classmates, many websites…., my parents, and many other people) that I have a natural talent with writing. So I think I am really lucky to have that expirence or book would be horrible.

In your words do you think bullying made Emily a stronger better person or weak?

First! A victim of bullying is **NEVER** weak. I don't consider those who have committed suicide due to bullying weak either. It's the bully who is weak (that may seem harsh but it is what it is) because they find joy in harassing and being a jerk to the person. So therefore, Emily is not weak and she is strong.

Any symbolism?

Sort of….. First Facebook, it represented that we are not protected from bullying at home. It follows us through Media.

Second, The hoodie she never took off, she was trying to fit in, changing herself to be accepted. It was keeping the real Emily inside and keeping others from knowing the real her.

How does bullying change one's life? Do you think life would change for Emily?

Well, (from expirence) once a rumor or 2 starts no one really wants to be your friend so you started to grow distant till the rope snaps and your all alone. You will get closer and closer to friends but eventually fall into darkness. It doesn't help that there are social groups either. Like for me in school I am always sitting by myself at lunch because of bullying. Luckily it's for only 23 minutes. I hate parternering up for a class project or something due to bullying because I know I am not to be scared but I can't help but be scared. SO Emily would have trouble trusting her team and anyone.


	10. Sequel Information

The Sequel is called: The Change.

You can go to my profile to find it! Summary:

Emily is happy now. She has gotten over cutting, suicide, anorexia, and many other battles. Serena has gotten better and Emily is ready to face her fear of going back to school. What happens though when her 'friends' aren't exactly a good influence on her?


End file.
